Flower Blossoms
by 9094
Summary: [ONESHOT] Special Hoseok B'Day with Taekook / 'Mereka itu Seindah mawar, seharum Lili, dan semekar bunga Matahari' -Hoseok / Taekook's Moments inspired from one of Taekook fmv on Youtube / VKook / Taekook / BL


**Title : Flower Blossom**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Pair : Vkook**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :** This **story belonged to me** as an author. I'll respect the readers if you can **respect my story**. I **do not own anything** except the plot of the story, and the idea of story. The cast belonged to themselves and GOD. **Do not copy** **without my excused**.

.

.

.

 **Presented by**

 **9094**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok. _Stage name_ J-Hope. Umur 23 tahun. Asal Gwangju.

Golden Hyung julukannya, dengan senyuman sejuta watt yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari 178 cm. Selalu bertingkah absurd tanpa ada yang meminta, bersama dua kawan _happy virus_ yang tak kalah aneh darinya –sebut saja Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

Ia –masih dengan senyuman khasnya, terlonjak kaget di posisinya mendengar gebrakan keras dari arah pintu masuk dorm mereka. Mengerutkan kening sebentar, dan hampir saja memaki siapa saja yang bertingkah _tak sopan_ barusan, jika ia tak melihat satu lagi sosok dengan julukan _Golden_ berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang –menurut Hoseok tidak seindah bunga mawar, tidak semekar bunga matahari, dan tidak seharum bunga lily.

.

Taehyung yang berada di depan Hoseok hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat kelinci gend– _kekasihnya_ , berjalan ke arahnya bersiap untuk menumpahkan segala umpatan dan makian yang dimilikinya. "Jam berapa sekarang, Hoseok hyung?"

.

Yang ditanya hampir saja beranjak dari duduknya namun diurungkan begitu mendapati namanya terselip diantara bibir sang termuda. Decakkan kesal terdengar tak jelas, meski tak suka, ia tetap menyalakan layar ponselnya kemudian menunjukan waktu yang tertera, "Hampir waktu makan malam, jam 6 sore lewat 25 menit."

.

Tanpa menatap sosok tertua yang berada di antara mereka, Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Mengeceknya, dan ternyata tepat seperti jawaban Hoseok. Ia mengambil ponsel Taehyung yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja makan di sampingnya, mengutak-atik isi ponsel milik kekasihnya.

.

Hening meliputi ruang makan yang sekarang tengah diisi oleh 3 orang tersebut.

.

Jungkook dengan segala keseriusannya pada ponsel Taehyung.

Pemilik ponsel sendiri hanya diam menunggu reaksi Jungkook setelahnya.

.

Sedangkan Hoseok?

.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih termuda di grupnya itu, membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan urusan –yang entah apa itu. Sepanjang itu diluar urusannya, maka Hoseok akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

– Tapi tidak.

.

Jika bergini, rasanya jiwa keibuan yang sudah lama terpendam dalam diri Hoseok keluar begitu saja. Entah apa hubungannya dengan permasalahan romansa antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yang pasti Hoseok tidak bisa membiarkan keduanya berada dalam kondisi saling mendiamkan seperti ini.

.

"Ini pesan darimu kan Hyung?"

.

Hoseok menatap ke arah dua orang di depannya, Jungkook memperlihatkan ponsel Taehyung tepat di depan wajahnya, "Disini tertulis kau akan menungguku di ruang latihan pukul 5 sore. Tapi, hingga aku menunggu satu jam kemudian, kau tak datang ke sana sama sekali."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, reaksi spontan yang dimilikinya saat menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan pada orang lain. Dalam kepalanya, ia tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri akibat tak mengingat janjinya sendiri pada sang kekasih.

.

Melihat Jungkook berjalan kearahnya tadi saat pemuda manis itu baru saja kembali dari urusannya, seketika mengingatkan Taehyung akan janjinya kemarin pada Jungkook. Ia berjanji akan menemani pemuda tersebut latihan koreagrafi terbaru mereka. Taehyung mengirimkan pesan singkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali saat dirinya harus keluar sebentar untuk mengunjungi kantor manajemen mereka.

.

Dalam isi pesannya ia akan menunggu pemuda tersebut di ruang latihan sore nanti, dan menjanjikan satu cup eskrim rasa coklat ukuran _jumbo_ kesukaan kelinci gendu– _maksudku kekasihnya._

.

Akan tetapi betapa bodohnya ia, saat melupakan janjinya tersebut. Tepat pukul 2 siang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

Dan akhirnya, seperti yang telah Hoseok saksikan saat ini. Jungkook dengan sikap diamnya – _benar-benar lebih menyeramkan_ dibandingkan suara lengkingan milik Jin hyung saat ada member lain yang datang menginvasi dapur miliknya.

.

Hoseok yang tak tahan lagi dengan suasana hening seperti itu, merasa kasihan juga terhadap Taehyung, memutuskan untuk ikut bersuara, "Jungkook-ah."

.

Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, tak ada satupun member yang akan berani memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan yang lebih lucu. Tidak ada _Jungkookie, Kookie,_ maupun _baby._

.

Tidak ada yang berani.

.

Bahkan sosok Yoongi yang terkenal berlidah tajam pun tak akan berani memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan seperti itu jika pemuda itu sedang marah.

.

Namjoon, sosok yang paling dihormati Jungkook sekalipun tak akan berani menyuarakan namanya dengan aksen yang _cute_ saat pemuda itu mendiamkannya.

.

Tak ada satupun, termasuk Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkookie~"

.

Kecuali satu orang.

.

.

.

.

" _Bunny,_ mian."

.

Hanya ada satu orang.

.

"Maafkan aku." Sepasang lengan milik Taehyung melingkari pinggul lebar milik Jungkook. Sengaja mengeratkannya, hingga pemuda yang dipeluknya semakin merapatkan diri dengannya.

.

Suara serak khas milik pemuda bermarga Kim, sengaja disuarakan dengan _low voice_ miliknya. Membuat pemuda manis bermarga Jeon dalam pelukannya tak bisa untuk tidak membalas pelukan tersebut. Seakan suara berat milik sang kekasih menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan dirinya.

.

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan terebut. Dengan posisi dirinya yang masih duduk dan Jungkook yang berdiri, memudahkan akses baginya untuk merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tubuh bagian depan Jungkook yang masih terlapisi pakaian serta _long coat_ miliknya. Ia semakin mengusakkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan tersebut begitu merasakan lengan Jungkook membalas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sikap manis kekasihnya.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Tanda ia kalah – _sekali lagi_ , jika itu sudah berurusan dengan kekasihnya. "Maafkan sikapku hyung. aku terlalu berlebihan."

.

Tangan Jungkook mulai meramba ke kepala sang kekasih, mengusak dengan lembut bagian favoritnya tersebut. Taehyung menggeleng menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih, "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan, Jeon. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena melupakan janjiku sendiri."

Masih dengan posisi tersebut, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo, kau memang melakukan kesalahan hyung. Dan kau sudah meminta maaf barusan."

.

Jungkook menghentikkan usapannya begitu merasakan Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahnya, "Aku juga harus minta maaf. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Sikapku terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi kesalahanmu hyung. Dan kurasa aku telah menakutimu tadi. Hoseok hyung bahkan tidak jadi berdiri dari duduknya saat aku memanggil namanya tadi. Aku–"

.

"Uhh, wepaskan Hyong~"

.

Dua jari panjang milik Taehyung menjepit bibir bagian bawah milik kekasihnya. Tertawa begitu senang melihat kekasihnya begitu lucu. Objek yang biasanya menjadi focus dari Taehyung itu sedari tadi tak berhenti bergerak. Bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah tanpa henti, meskipun menurut Taehyung tak perlu bagi Jungkook untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan –yang menurutnya berlebihan,

.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Meminta maaf untuk tindakanmu itu sebenarnya taka da gunanya, Jeon." Dengan senyuman kotak miliknya ia menatap kea rah kekasihnya. Tak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut menimbulkan detakan-detakan lainnya yang tak wajar dalam dada Jungkook.

.

Berdebar dan begitu panas, menaikkan suhu tubuhnya, hingga melajukan aliran darah dalam nadinya, dan berakhir mengumpul di wajah sang _submissive_.

.

"Pasti ada gunanya hyungie. Kau saja yang terlalu gengsi untuk menerima maafku." Jungkook melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, berniat menunjukkan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak suka dimanjakan seperti itu. Namun, kelinci gendu– _sekali lagi kekasihnya_ itu tidak akan bisa untuk tidak terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung.

.

Dan hanya tawa Taehyung yang terdengar setelah itu.

.

Meninggalkan satu sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi _drama picisan_ sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. _Kisah cinta sepasang daun muda_. Itu dalam pikirannya begitu mendapati keduanya yang berakhir dengan adegan adegan yang –menurut Hoseok- sering ditemuinya dalam drama drama remaja jaman sekarang.

Hahh, harusnya Hoseok harus tau, Taehyung dan Jungkook itu masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan _problematika romansa_ khusus mereka yang berumur 21 tahun ke atas –ia melupakan umur Taehyung yang sekarang.

.

Setidaknya melihat kedua adik termudanya saling melemparkan tawa seperti itu, membuat hati Hoseok semakin berdesir, dan ikut merasakan bagaimana tawa keduanya bisa memengaruhi dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Taekook?'_

 _'_ _Mereka itu Seindah mawar, seharum Lili, dan semekar bunga Matahari'_

 _-Hoseok_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday uri little Sunshine J-Horse, Jung Hosikiiii ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biasku sebenarnya bukan JHope. Dan bahkan ultahnya Kookie pun aku gak nulis apa-apa**

 **.**

 **Tapi karena my dearest someone nge-crush-in banget cowok marga Jung ini, dan juga sekaligus permintaan maaf aku buat dia. Udah khawatirin dia sampe sampe pengen neror aku.**

 **.**

 ** _Dear –InfinitelyLove,_**

 **** ** _._**

 ** _adeeeeeeekkkkkk nih requestan kamu ^^_**

 ** _MAAPIN AKU KEMAREN-KEMAREN. AKU GAK JDI NINGGALIN TUJUH PRINCE AKU, GAK JADI NINGGALIN KPOP JUGA T_T maaf udah khawatirin kamu dari kemaren._**

 ** _Dan soal line aku, aku emng sengaja ngehindarin berbagai macam pertanyaan waktu itu, aku stress dan ngerasa bersalah ke banyak pihak. Termasuk kamu. Dan aku gak berani bahas, apalagi pas kamu dm di ig T_T_**

 ** _TAPIIIII I'M BACKKKKKKKK seperti lagunya bangtan, You never leave alone /eh?/ maksudku aku gak jadi ninggalin, Not Today lah wkwkkw_**

 **.**

 **Nikmatin ffnya~ pertama kali sejak semenjak lama nulis oneshot pake momen real taekook, aku nulis oneshot kali ini nggak berdasarkan momen real, tapi ini aku bikinnya pas baru ajah selesai nonton momen nih dua anak di preview show ynwa kemaren / COOOOO KYUTTTTTT**

 **.**

 **P.S: Aku syedih ama live Bomnal, taekooknya diganti**

 **.**

 **Udah ah A/N aku penuh ama curhatan.**

 **.**

 **Terakhir~**

 **Review Ju(ng)~ Se(ng)~ Yo(ng)~**


End file.
